A New Mommy
by Fandomgirl28
Summary: Ivy Potter is transported to the world of Naruto where she will become the mother of our favorite little blond and help him and others and find a lover or two
1. A New Mommy

Pain that was all she felt as she slowly gain conscious, very slowly she looks around squinting when she couldn't see well so she gently feels around until she found her glasses and quickly puts them on finally being able to see her surroundings. " Ok where the hell am I." She asks aloud even though she can tell no one is there besides her, so very slowly she stands up and looks around. "Hmm this isn't the Black Forest " she comments again outloud but stops when she hears a bush rattle so she pulls out her wand and walks closer to the bush. " Hello, who's there." She asks only to hear a small whimper and soon gasps when she pushes the bush aside to see a small hurt child. "Hello little one, what are you doing out here all alone?" She tries to keep her voice nice and soft so as not to frighten the child more. Ivy continues to look at the small boy and sees he is hurt but holds off on trying to touch him. "Hello, can I help you? That looks like it hurts" she says pointing to his leg. The small child looks at his leg then back to the pretty lady and just stares at her for a moment before he slowly nods and shows her his leg only to hiss in pain but otherwise stays silent. " it looks like it could be broken, but I'll get it set at least until we get to a hospital..." Looks around and sighs then says., "Hopefully there is one around here somewhere." She quickly finds two pieces of flat branches and gently ties them around the broken leg. " There that will work for now, so want to tell me your name?" She asks softly" Narto" He tells her then points to her " Oh I am Ivy, now can i pick you up so i can find you a hospital and get you leg fixed?" The newly named Narto slowly nods and bites his lower lip to keep from trying out in pain. "I'm sorry, i wish i could help stop the pain but i can't yet so just hold on ok." She tells him then begins walking in what she hopes is the way to civilization. A couple hours later she finally finds a giant gate and stops before it. " Wow, ok so lets go in and see if we can't find someone to help you Narto." She says softly to the sleeping child only to hold him tighter as a strange man lands in front of her. " Halt and state you name and reason for being here!" The male in front of her says but stops when he sees Naruto. " Naruto..? Where did you find him?" Ivy looks confused before she realizes he is talking about the young boy in her arms " Oh his name is Naruto...weird name but i like it as for where i found him, he was hurt in the middle of a forest and he needs to see a doctor quickly." " I'll take him to the hospital." Ivy pulls her arms away from the man and pulls Naruto closer. " Oh I don't even think so, you will take me as well for i have no plan to release this poor child alone until i know he is fine." The male sighs then nods and says " Fine, follow me please. " Leads the way into the center of the village where the hospital is. " I will have to bring the Hokage to see you." Ivy nods" Find do what you must but i am not leaving Naruto alone Mr...?" " I am Hatake, Kakashi and may i have you name my lady?" " I am Ivy Potter" " I wish our meeting was under better circumstances but i will be back with the Hokage." The newly named Kakashi says before he disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Ivy alone in the hospital with a still asleep Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok so I am sorry about the format i had origanlly posted this story on wattpad and the format there is so different plus its been awhile since ive been on fanfictionso im nof sure of how to fix the spacing so if anyone knows and could help me I'd be so grateful! And now onto the sotry!)

Ivy watches with a frown as the doctor don't try to be careful with the poor child's broken leg and finally had enough when a nurse smacks Naruto's head hard with her clipboard. " Hey watch what you doing! He's hurt enough without you adding to it!" The nurse just glares at Ivy and snaps out " It's no more then the little demon deserves." Ivy stands and goes for the nurses throat " He is a child! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Before she gets an answer she is interrupted by a voice "What is going on here?" Ivy looks over to were the voice came from and sees an older man in front of Kakashi. " Kakashi tell this, this...thing" Points to the nurse " to be more careful from hurting Naruto anymore then he already is." "I think you all can leave us alone and I will finish looking after the boy." The Hokage commands and watches as the doctor and the nurse both leave then turns to the women who is now sitting with Naruto in her arms and hides the small smile that is on his face at the sight. " So who are you and how did you come by our little troublemaker" He asks her softly and with a hint of laughter in his voice. " I...I honestly don't know, all I remember was fighting, yes I was fighting someone or something then I blacked out and woke up in some forest and that's where I found Naruto. He was hurt and crying and he seemed to be scared of me when I got close to him." She tells them honestly and with a small frown on her face as she remembers how Naruto tried to scoot away from her even thought it was obvious how much pain he was in.

"Hmm, did he say anything about who hurt him?" The Third Hokage asks as he strokes his goatee in thought. Ivy though can only shake her head " No poor thing could tell me nothing besides how to get here, where ever here is." She comments as she stares at the two men in front of her " So could either of you tell me where I actually am at?" "Oh of course, you are in Konoha or otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village." " Konoha? Such a strange name and may I ask why a bunch of people are dressed as Kakashi here?" " You allow her to use your first name Kakashi?" The Hokage asks the other man with a raised eyebrow. " No, not exactly sir, but it seems she doesn't understand our way of using honorifics" He tells the third Hokage. " Ah I see, well for right now you will just have to call him," Points at Kakashi " Hatake-San and you can call me Hokage-sama and for why a lot of the village dresses the same as Hatake-San is quite simply because they are ninja's" Ivy looks at the old man then to Kakashi then shrugs her shoulder and says out loud " I've seen and heard of weirder things. Ok so ninja's are real, that's good to know but what happens now?" " You said you have no idea how you came to be here but where is it you came from?" The Hokage asks Ivy. "I'm from a place called Private Drive near London in the country of England. Have either of you heard of it?" She asks the hopeful only to sigh as they both shake their head. " Damn...I was afraid of that, so I have no idea how to get home or even what caused me to get here." " With your help perhaps we can find a way for you to return home but for the time being I will have you stay in the village guest quarters that the other Hokage's or deligant's use when they visit."

" Thank you but that's not really what I meant. I meant what's going to happen to Naruto. I've been here for almost two hours and yet no one has bother to say anything about his parents." Sarutobi sighs and again strokes his goatee before he says " His parents are dead, they died the night he was born." He looks up at the gasp and watches as the young women glances down at the still sleeping toddler then gently picks him up and cuddles him close but keeps her hold gentle. " Oh Naruto...you poor thing, so who has been taking care of him and I use the term care very lightly by the way." She says as she begins to stroke the soft blond hair. "He has a nanny that has been taking care of him and what do you mean?" Sarutobi asks with a frown. " Come on, you can't tell me you thought he was a normal height or weight for being two years old?" She says as she glares at the two men who do not respond to her question so she can only sigh but says " Fine then I will take him." " what do you mean you'll take him?" Kakashi asks with a frown of his own. " I mean if I can I will adopt him as my child, I have always wanted a family since I was little and I know what it's like to grow up without any parental love." She says softly as she gazes lovingly down at the tiny blond in her arms. Sarutobi watches the young lady hold Naruto then asks, " Would you be willing to do whatever it takes to become a citizen and adopt Naruto? Listen to what I say before you speak. " He says to her sternly. "He has many people who would be after him for a very dangerous reason, you will have to be taught how to protect not yourself but him as well, do you think you can do that even from his own countrymen?"

Ivy looks away from the Hokage and down at the sleeping child and after a couple of minutes she looks back up with determination in her eyes and nods* I can and I will, besides I have been a fighter since I was about one years old so I know I can keep us both safe." Sarutobi looks away from the raven haired women and glances at Kakashi then nods. "Very well I will hold a sparring match between you and Kakashi, if you can defeat him then you will be allowed to adopt Naruto." Ivy nods her head then says " Fair enough and when I will I want a house for just the two of us near to the woods as I'm not a huge fan of crowds." Sarutobi nods his head " That sounds more than fair enough, now get some rest we will hold the match in three weeks time." Leaves the room with Kakashi behind him. Ivy watches the two men go before she looks down at the sleeping child and softly says "Don't worry little one, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Softly kisses Naruto's head before she lays down with him still in her arms and slowly falls asleep


	3. A New Mommy Chapter 3

(Ok so to clearify Naruto is like 3 in my story but will grow older by the end of the story!)

3 weeks later..

Ivy helps the still recovering Naruto get dressed then gives him a smile "There you go now you look even more handsome" she tells him as she gives him a kiss to his cheek and watches as he smiles happily. "Tank you iby" he says messing up her name not that she has minded. "So what should we do now? " Gives a little laugh as she hears both their stomach grumble "Well it is almost noon so how about some lunch?" At the nod she easily picks up the toddler and leaves the room given to her by the Hokage.

As she is walking around the village she notices the glares aimed at her and Naruto bit she ignores them and tickles the child enjoying hearing him laugh, she soon finds a restaurant and enters before taking a seat. Iruka is having lunch with Kakashi when he looks up and sees a young women with Naruto, so he points them out to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, is that the young women who you will be sparing with? " Kakashi looks at where Iruka is looking then nods.

"It is her name is Ivy Potter and she has a fighting spirit and a soft spot for Naruto, do you want to meet her? " he asks Iruka and stands once he gets a nod from the other male and makes his way towards them. "Hello again Ivy-chan" Ivy glances up at the sound of her name and at Naruto's giggling. "Oh hello Kakashi-san and who is your friend? " "Hello, I am Iruka and I hear you are wanting to adopt our little trouble maker" "Its a pleasure and I sure am, I have always wanted a family plus who wouldn't want to take care of this little cutie" She says as she tickles Naruto who is still in her lap and squirms as he giggles.

"Have you heard about when this sparring is suppose to take place Kakashi-san? " Ivy asks as she breaks up some of the meat and hands Naruto a small piece before chewing a piece herself then says " Oh how rude of me, would you like to join us? I feel this maybe to much for the both of us" She says with a smile. Both men look at each other then nods and takes a seat across from her and the small blonde. "That is very generous of you thank you. " Iruka says then helps himself to the food.

" I am suppose to meet the Hokage after lunch in regards to it, if you'd like to join me? " He tells Ivy who just nods as her mouth is currently full of food. Naruto looks up at Ivy and asks"Iby What adopt? " Ivy smiles at him them kisses his little button nose as she says " It means I would become your mommy, if you want me to" Naruto looks at her in shock and after a couple of minutes of no reaction Ivy begins to get worried before he breaks out in tears and asks " You be my new mommy?" Ivy nods "That's right sweetheart,I would become your new mommy." Naruto hugs her and nods " Pwease i want iby be my mommy." Iruka smiles at the two and hopes their wish comes true.


	4. A New Mommy Chapter 4

Ivy is sitting with Iruka at the park

watching the little boy she was coming to see as her own but soon glances around the caring man next to her and asks "Iruka-san why are the villagers so mean to Naruto? " Iruka glances at Ivy then back to the laughing child and says " It, well that is probably something you should talk with the Hokage about since it is a village secret and it involves Naruto himself" He tells her regrettable then looks up as another child pushes Naruto down and goes to help him but is beat by Ivy who is running towards him.

"Naruto! Baby are you alright? " Checks him over and sees only a scraped knee then looks at the other child and small

pink haired girl and frowns at her " What do you say to him? " The pink haired child frowns and crosses her arms and says " Mommy and daddy say I not hafa be nice to him cause him a monter" She says as she nods her head then walks over to her parents leaving an angry Ivy to pick up her boy and says softly

" Don't you listen to her baby, you are not a monster. Now let's go see Iruka huh and maybe he will treat us to lunch. Would you like that sweetheart? " At his nod she smiles and walks towards Iruka but is stopped by a dark haired women with a child on her hip as well. "I heard what that little girl said and I just want you to know I don't agree with her parents, so if you ever want to set up a play date I know my son Sasuke would enjoy his company."

Ivy blinks at the women then smiles and nods " Thank you I'm sure Naruto would like that as well. Oh where are my manners my name is Ivy Potter." " A pleasure my name is Mikoto Uchiha and this is Sauske. Can you wave and say hi Sasuke." She asks her son who hides his face in her neck but gives a shy little wave. Ivy gives a smile smile and picks up Naruto's hand and waves at Sasuke before she says " Thank you for your kind words, would you and Sasuke like to join us for lunch?"

Mikoto shakes her head " Oh we would love to but we have to get home so I have some chores but it was a pleasure to meet you"

Bows then walks away with Sasuke looking over her shoulder. Ivy watches the women and her son leave before she turns and makes her own way back to Iruka who was talking with Kakashi. " Ivy-san, I have been with the Hokage and he has set up the match between us to take place tomorrow around noon" Kakashi says in a way of greeting so Ivy just stares then nods and says " Very well I suppose I should get home and get ready? "

At his nod she nods as well then gives a small bow and turns to walk away with Naruto chatting at her in his toddler speech. Iruka watches the duo leave then turns towards Kakashi and says " She asked why the villagers hate Naruto, I told her she would have to speak with the Hokage about it"

Kakashi also turns and watches the strange women walk away with a happy Naruto then nods " That was the best thing to say Iruka and I will let Hokage-sama know so he can prepare for her questions, also was that Mikoto Uchiha I saw talking with Ivy-san?" "It was, it seemed Ivy-san got a taste of what the parents teach their children when one pushed Naruto down and wouldn't apologize." He sighs then pats Kakashi on his shoulder before he makes his way back to the academy. With the departure of his friend Kakashi leaves as well to report back to the Hokage.

Ivy arrives back at her apartment with a now sleepy Naruto and gently lays him down for a nap but is stopped by a small hand grabbing her shirt so she lays down next to the sweet little boy and asks " What's wrong love? " Naruto looks up at the first person to show him affection and cries as he hugs her softly and says " I wuv you mommy." Snuggles closer to her and sighs happily when he feels her wrap her arms around him not seeing the happy tears falling down her cheeks but hears her words " I love you too my son, my precious baby boy."

Ivy kisses his head and feels him doze off but keeps him in her arm and hums softly when he whimpers then says " I will always protect and love you and I swear no one will ever hurt you again" And with that she dozes off her self but stays on alert in case of danger all the while keeping her boy safe in her arms.


	5. A New Mommy Chapter 5

At 3 pm Ivy meets Iruka at the arenas and hands him Naruto and smiles as he boy reaches for her "Baby you have to stay with Iruka-san for a little

while then once o beat up Kakashi-san we'll be together ok? You have to be a big boy for me right now, can you do that for me baby? " Naruto

looks at his mommy and nods before he sticks his thumb in his month. Iruka gives a little chuckle then looks at Ivy and nods then says " I will look

after him for you Ivy" Ivy smiles at hom then nods before she kisses Naruto's cheek then walks into the arena and looks around to see it full of people

and spots the Hokage and bows then looks across and sees Kakashi so she makes her way towards him and says " No matter what don't go easy

on me, I want to earn the right to my boy got me? " "I promise now whenever you're ready" Kakashi get into position and waits for Ivy to make the

first move.

(Seeing as how I'm terrible at fighting scenes so we will skip to the end of the fighting scene lol)*

Ivy glances up as she pants for breath as she watches Kakashi do the same before he goes to his knee as he clutches at his side before he submits

his defeat to her. Ivy glances up at the Hokage and asks "Do I pass sir?! " Hokage stands and shouts down to her " I declare you a member of the

leaf Villag! " Begins to clap and soon hears more applause before he makes his way down and sees her take Naruto and hug him close then smiles

when he hears her say "You're my baby boy now and I will never let you go" Ivy sees the Hokage and bows to him, then sees Kakashi walk towards

them and gives Ivy a smile " You were really good Ivy-san" Ivy gives a smile back and says " You were not to bad yourself, thank you for not going

easy on me" " Now in agreement to our discussion you will become a member of the Leaf village and therefore can adopt Naruto, I do have one

condition and that is that his last name stays the same in honor of his parents" Hokage tells Ivy then nods when he sees her agree " Good now shall

we go back to my office and fill out the paperwork besides it seems your son is hungry" He says with a grin as he hears Naruto's stomach rumble,

ivy nods in agreement " I could do with a bite to eat myself" Ivy bounces Naruto a little getting a giggles out of the small boy " How about it baby,

are you hungry? " Naruto nods and tucks himself against her neck and listens to the sound her talking with the others.

In the Hokage's office*

Ivy finishes signing her name on the adoption form and looks at the Hokage who mods and hands the paperwork to Iruka who leaves to file it away.

"Now that he is your son there is a matter we must discuss in regards to Naruto and his parents. " Hokage closes his eyes as he remembers that day

just a few years back. "It was the night Naruto was born, a demon fox know as the Kyyubi or the nine tail fox attacked the village. The Hokage at

the time was a brilliant leader and he defeated the fox but in doing so he gave up his own life to do so. Unfortunately the type of Jutsu he used

called for a host if you will, one to contain the power of the beast...so he used his own son to hold the fox. His beloved wife was there and also gave

her life in hopes of helping the village and her husband unfortunately they left Naruto an orphan. A lot of men and women died that night and not just

ninja's but civilians as well and they blame Naruto because he houses the demon fox." Ivy feels her blood boil and says through gritted teeth " So for

something he had no hand in Naruto is shunned and beatened and you have done nothing to stop it?! He is a child! A wonderful, beautiful boy who

wanted someone to love him and hold him!" " I did all I could, but now he has you and I know you can help him learn to control the beast should

ever the need arise" The Hokage tells her softly Ivy just continues to glare at the old man and hisses out " If anyone thinks to lay a finger on my son

they will end up in the hospital, I'm warning you now" Hokage nodded " Noted, now where would you like to stay? I'm sure I can have some

builders begin on a nice house or if you choose to stay here in the city" " No I want to be away from here, I've never liked the city so I will take care

of my housing if that's alright with you." At the Hokage's nod she stands and makes her way towards her son and smiles at him. "Ready to go home

sweetheart? " She giggles as he nods happily and jumps up and races towards her. "We do home mommy? " He asks as he snuggles against her

and feels her kiss his head so he smiles happily. " Yes baby we're going home now but first we have to say bye to Hokage and thank Iruka-san for

playing with you" Naruto wiggles so he can be pit down and runs (well toddles) towards Iruka and hugs his leg and gives him a happy smile " Tanks

por swaying wif me" Iruka smiles down at the sweet child and nods " It was my pleasure and maybe your mommy will let me go play with you again?

" He asks as he looks at her and pats Naruto's head when she nods "Well how about I come by tomorrow and we can play some more? " He looks at

Naruto who nods happily and makes his way back towards his mommy and yawns while he rubs his eye " Mommy I sweepy" Ivy laughs softly as she

picks him up and says " Well let's get you to bed my sweet boy" Bows to both Iruka and the Hokage and leaves his office.


	6. A New Mommy chapter 6

A New Mommy Chapter 6

Two days after Ivy won against Kakashi she stands in front of her new house she used magic to create and standing next to her is Naruto and Iruka who had been keeping the little boy entertained. Ivy gives a little giggle at their looks then asks " Well what do you think sweetheart?" she asks her son who looks around from the house to his mommy and smiles then says " I wove it mommy! I get my roow?" Ivy picks him up and kisses his cheek then nods and says " Yes you do baby, now do you want to see our new house?" She leads the way when she gets a happy squeal from Naruto but stops when she sees Iruka still standing there, " Well are you coming or what Iruka-San?" She continues to make her way once he joins them and sets Naruto down so he can look at everything. "Wow, you did this Ivy-San?" Iruka asks as he looks around amazed at the house Ivy has made for her and Naruto. Ivy nods and watches the older male " I'm sure that Hokage-sama told you about how I ended up here and where I am from?" At his nod she continues "Well where I came from we have magic and I happen to be a very powerful witch and I have some control over the element of earth, so I used both my normal magic and my element power to make our home and I also plant to make both Naruto and myself drink what we, back in my world call a blood adoption potion." Iruka glances over at her and frowns so he asks "And what does that entail? It's not going to hurt him is it?" Ivy smiles at the worry she hears in his voice and shakes her head " No it will not hurt at all but it may change some of how he looks, although I hope he gets to keep his beautiful blue eyes" " I hear he got them and his hair from his father" Iruka tells her then goes back to looking at the house unaware of Ivy watching him with a smile then turns towards where she can hear her son giggling.

Later that night*

Ivy tucks Naruto in then sits there and smiles at him before she says " Naruto baby I want us to do one more thing so that way others will see that you are my son" Holds up a vial and shows it to him "What dat mommy?" "It is a drink that needs some of my blood and yours then we drink it and you will change a little to look more like me and I will change a little bit too but after we drink it we will be mommy and son and no one will ever be able to take you away from me" " We dink it now?" "Sure but I have to cut your finger a little but I promise I will make it not hurt afterwards, ok?" Naruto nods and holds out his hand while he sticks his other thumb into his mouth and sucks then flinches a little when he sees the knife but looks at his mommy and gives a small smile "Such a good boy baby" She easily heals the cut then pricks her own finger allowing three drops of blood to fall into the potion before she shakes it up and helps Naruto drink half of it before she drinks the rest. "There you go now in the morning we'll be mother and son but for now get some sleep baby and if you need me I'm right across the hall, ok" Naruto nods then leans up and kisses her cheek "Night night mommy, I wuv you" Snuggles back under the covers, Ivy smiles then leans down and kisses Naruto's forehead" Goodnight sweetheart" Stands and leaves the room but leaves the door open a bit in case he needs her and chances into her own pajamas before she climbs into bed and smiles happily at finally realizing she has a family before she allows sleep to take her.

(So this story was originally posted on my Wattpad account so some of the words have been changed just because I found some misspelled words and tried to make it flow better, also the blood adoption idea came from a follower on wattpad. Also I am trying to type this up on words hopefully it comes out better!)


	7. A New Mommy Chapter 7

( SO first and foremost I want to apologize for the way my stories are looking, I have tried several different ways of writing them but whenever I post them onto here they always become so congested and I can't figure out how to stop it from doing that so if anyone knows please let me know and I will try anything just so it does't always look as if it's a huge word block. Thank you for staying with me for this story also I have posted more chapters on my WattPad where you look look up this story as it is under the same story name and has the same picture. Thank you again now on with the story!!)

Dripping is what she hears so Ivy snaps open her eyes and looks around before frowning not recognizing her surrounds so she stands and begins to walk around and before to long she comes upon a cage and tries to look inside "What is this?" SHe reaches out to tough the gate but is stopped by a deep voice "Who are you?" Ivy looks up and sees two giant eyes staring at her so she narrows her own eyes and walks closer. "My name is Ivy, now who are you and where am I?" " I am called Kyuubi and this is inside your mind". Ivy frowns and tilts her head in confusion at the name knowing she's heard it before. "Kyuubi, Kyuubi now where have I heard..." She stops as she remembers the hokage's talk and gasp then glances back up at the red eyes "You're the nine tail fox that was trapped insideNaruto" Kyuubi gives her an evil grin then nods and says " I see those puny humans still remember me and talk about my deeds" Ivy glares at the fox and says " If by deeds you mean are cruel to the poor child you are trapped inside, then yes they remind him everyday since his birth" Kyuubi gives a low growl and says " Do you think I wanted to be put inside this weak little human" "Well what's done is done and all I can do is love him and allow him a better childhood then mine, what you said about this being inside of my mind? How is that..." She remembers drinking the potion and sighs before she says " Well I guess I got part of your powers when I adopted your vessel. I suppose it was bound to happen to me, oh well I suppose I can understand him better this way so its alright. So what happens now?" Kyuubi looks at the small women and can not help but remember a similar women but with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes and smirks then says " Nothing happens now, I am trapped inside you as well as that little runt" He says as he turns his back to her and walks deeper into his cage. Ivy watches the great beast then wakes up gasping " What the hell..." She looks out the window and sees it is day time so she stands and makes her way towards the bathroom to take a shower but stops and stares at herself in the mirror where she sees her dark hair now has some red highlights and her eyes now have a ring of blue around her green eyes and notices she now stands at a height of 5'6 so she smiles and steps into the shower. Thirty minuets later she is dressed and is walking towards her son's room and stops at the door and stares at the sleeping child with a small smile on her face before she walks over and gently strokes his blond hair noticing some black in the otherwise blonde hair and sees he has her nose as well, she bends over and kisses his cheek as she says his name softly " Naruto, baby it's time to wake up" Naruto slowly blinks his eyes open then rubs his eyes not noticing his mama cooing at the cuteness so he smiles up at her and says " Dood morning mommy" Ivy smiles at her sweet child then says " Good morning my sweet boy, did you have good dreams?" Naruto thinks then nods " I dream of a big foxy but he not very nice" " I met him too baby but maybe one day he'll be nice but for now shall we get you showered and dressed for the day?" "I habe pannycakes?" Naruto aks as he gets out of bed all the while Ivy is watching with a happy smile and nods " You can have as many as you want but first a bath." She takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom quickly getting the water to the right temperature and giving him some bubbles before she sets some toys in the bath then helps him get undressed and gently places him into the water. About twenty minutes later she has a nice clean and freshest dressed little boy while she makes some pancakes and watches as Naruto stares in awe at the flying dishes around him " It's called magic love, it's something I was born with" Naruto blinks and looks at his mommy " I habe it too mommy?" "Well we will have to see when you get bigger. Now do you want fruit with your pancakes?" At his nod she waves her wand and has fruit come flying towards them and cut up. SHe glances up when she hears someone knock on the door so she stands and walks towards the front door and opens it to see Iruka. "Iruka-San, what a surprise, please come in." She says as she holds the door open for the man. Iruka steps in and looks around the house. " Where's Naruto?" Ivy shuts the door and says " He's in the kitchen, would you like to have breakfast with us?" SHe says with a small smile as she leads the way. Iruka nods his thanks and follows after her only to stop and stare at the sight before him. " Umm...Ivy-San?" Ivy glances up and giggles at Iruka's stunned face " It's magic, now come and sit breakfast is ready." She sits next to naruto who squeals when he sees Iruka. "Ruka! Wook! Mommy do madic!" He claps his hands and laughs then opens his mouth when his mommy holds out a fork with pancake on it "It tat dood mommy" Ivy kisses his cheek " Thank you baby, I'm glad you like it. Go ahead and take as many as you'd like Iruka-San" She tells him as she takes a bite of her own food. Soon they are done and she waves her wand again to have the dishes was and put themselves away before she stands up and picks up Naruto. "I'll be right back as soon as I clean up this messy little man" She says as she tickles Naruto getting a giggle from him as she walks away. Iruka watches them go with a small smile wishing he could have someone as kind and caring as Ivy in his life but he sighs and just watches as the dishes put themselves away only to hear to the door and goes to answer it to find Kakashi. "Kakashi-San? What are you doing here?" "Iruka? I was coming to see how Ivy-San and Naruto-June are doing, What are you doing here?" Iruka opens the door when he hears Ivy ask who it was. "Oh Kakashi-San you're early" Ivy says as she hands him a squirming Naruto " Oh you just missed breakfast but I can always whip up something for you?" " No it's alright don't worry, I'm actually coming to get you since Hokage-Sama would like to talk to you." He tells her as he gently bounces the giggling child, Ivy sighs and nods " Very well, I am suppose he wants to see me now?" She asks and sees the nod so she says " Ok let me go get a hat for Naruto then we shall be on our way" SHe says as she walks back towards his room and grabs a cute hat with a swirl on it " Iruka-San would it be to much trouble if you watched Naruto for me?" She asks as she places the hat on Naruto's head but decides to take it off since it covers his beautiful hair. Iruka smiles and nods then says " Of course it won't be any trouble at all, Naruto and I can go to the park and play can't we?" Naruto looks over at Iruk and claps his hands as he nods "Part! Part!" Ivy laughs happily then nods " Ok you go with Iruka-San and have fun at the park and hopefully mommy can get done with her boring big people talk with the Hokage so I can have lunch with you both and of your you can come along if you'd like Kakashi-San" She locks the door behind her as they all walk outside and make their way towards town and the Hokage's office.


	8. A New Mommy Chapter 8

It has been a month and a half since Ivy ended up in Konoha and adopted a son and she couldn't be happier, she even made some friends within the village two of them being Mikoto and her oldest son Itachi who Naruto plays with along with her youngest named Sasuke. Right now she is talking with Mikoto as she watches the little ones play. " He looks so much happier" Ivy glances up at her friend and tilts her head in confusion " who?" "Why Naruto of course" Mikoto replies with a small smile then sighs and says " I wanted to take him in but my husband refused to adopt him even though I was Kushina's best friend. I did try to help when I could though it doesn't seem to have helped much" Ivy looks over at her baby boy and says " I'm sure she is happy to know you did what you could, besides he has me now and I won't let anyone hurt him" Ivy says then glances up when she sees Kakshi and smiles at him " Hello Kakashi-San" Kakashi gives a one eye smile and holds up a hand in greeting " Ivy-San, Mikoto-San, hello" Ivy stands and makes her way towards him and tries not to blush "What brings you here today? Does the Hokage wish to see me again?" He shakes his head "No, at least not today but I was wondering if I could take you and Naruto out for lunch today?" Ivy blushes not expecting that so she looks towards Mikoto who nods so she looks back at Kakashi and nods then says " Sure I would like that" He nods and says " I'll come by later to pick you both up" Gives a wave to Mikoto before he turns and walks away without showing his excitement. Ivy watches him walk then turns towards Mikot and says " What did I just agree to?!" She glares at her friend when she hears her laugh at Ivy's predicament " Mikoto! This isn't funny, I have never been on a date before and I have nothing to wear" She says with a sad sigh then glances up when Mikoto walks over and says " Then lets go shopping and find you something that will knock him off his feet" She soon calls out to the boys and says " Let's go on a trip and help Ivy-San find something pretty to wear, yes?" They both smile when Naruto begins to jump up and down in excitement " Alright so lets go!" Mikoto says as she picks up Sasuke and Ivy picks up a giggling Naruto and are their way towards the shopping district.

(I realize it's a lot shorter then my other chapters at least I think it is but I promise some chapters are longer since those chapters just kept getting longer lol)


	9. end

So i want everyone to know that this is the end...of me posting on this site simply because I can't fix how it shows up BUT there are more chapters up on wattpad and that is normally where i post most of the time anyways. Thank you all for sticking with me and i love you all! The story can be found under the same story name on wattpad.


End file.
